kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ermac
Ermac is a red ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and later expanded in Mortal Kombat:Deception. Before that however, he was a subject of fan speculation that began with a glitch in Mortal Kombat. Making his first debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac has been a controversial and mysterious character in the Mortal Kombat series whose existence was rumored since its inception. About ErmacEdit Ermac is a Fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we," "us," and "our" instead of "I," "me," and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gift of telekinesis, and can travel to different realms. However, the depths of Netherrealm drain his powers and souls. He is weakened dramatically while there, but a mysterious stone dubbed the Soul Stone Shujinko found for him would protect his souls. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the Telekinetic Slam. He decided to become a force of good partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from control of Onaga. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities As mentioned above, Ermac is not one person, but an entire collection of warriors brought together in physical form through magic, courtesy of Shao Kahn and thus, refers to himself as a group instead of a singular. Because of this, Ermac possesses powers related to the souls, mostly used in the form of telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate every aspect of living and non-living objects with his mind. In addition, he is able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he uses in the form of both levitation and firing projectile attacks. Ermac's one weakness is the Netherrealm itself. Since he is a being created by magic, his powers would decrease over time the longer he stays in that realm, weakening the bond holding the souls together and threatening his very existence. Signature moves *'Teleport Punch:' Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears behind his opponent punching them. This move can also be performed in the air. In MK 2011 he vanishes and reappears through green energy, and the move is named Force Port. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Teleport. Ermac connects with the first punch and hits them with his elbow to knock the opponent down to the ground. *'Telekinetic Slam:' Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground allowing for a combo. In MK 2011 this is named Force Lift. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Telelift. Ermac lifts the opponent and slams them an additional time behind him, before the initial slam. *http://images.wikia.com/mk/images/a/a0/Ermac%27s_Hado.jpgErmac's Hado-Energy/Force Ball in MK 2011''Added by Kuro Selas'Hado-Energy:' Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. This is named '''Force Ball' in MK 2011 and can be done in the air, which is named Airblast. (UMK3,MKT, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Focus Ball, and the enhanced air attack is named Force Blast. The energy produced is larger. *'Mystic Float:' Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. (MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **'Mystic Bomb:' After performing Mystic Float'', Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shockwave. In MK 2011 Ermac does this automatically after a few seconds in the air and is named '''Hover Slam. The player can delay the slam for a few more seconds as well. Also, while Ermac is in the air, you can cancel into either a Force Port or an Airblast. (MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) ***The enhanced version is named Levitate Smash and can also be delayed for a short time. **'Dive Kick:' After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Telekinetic Throw:' Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Low Telekinetic Toss:' Ermac does almost the same as in Telekinetic Throw, but he tosses an enemy making him touch the ground. This move is followed by an uppercut. (MK:SM) *'Telekinetic Air Strike:' Ermac makes air pressure much higher so it hits an opponent. Works only while in the air. (MK:SM) *'Telekinetic Tornado:' Ermac makes a shield around himself then a lot of small hado-energy projectiles rise up striking the opponent if he is close to Ermac. He uses this move only in the final part of his boss battle. (MK:SM) *http://images.wikia.com/mk/images/1/19/Image26-1-.jpgErmac's TelepushAdded by HardLockForce Push: Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is named Telepush. Instead of striking them with another telekinetic blast, Ermac flips the opponent upside down and slams them down face first. *'X-Ray Move - Cannonball Slam: '''Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinetic powers and slamshttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Ermac%27s_X-ray_Attack them into the ground headfirst, breaking the skull, spine and neck. Ermac then hovers above his enemy with his Mystic Float and does an elbow drop to the opponent's back, crushing their spine and ribs. (''MK 2011) FatalitiesEdit *'Telekinetic Slams:' Ermac repeatedly slams the opponent with his telekinetic powers until they explode. In MK:D he yelled "YES!" after the opponent exploded. (UMK3, MKT,MK:D) *'Uppercut Explosion:' Ermac uppercuts an opponent which explodes on contact. (MKADV) *'Uppercut from Hell:' Ermac unleashes a devastating uppercut that decapitates the opponent (UMK3, MKT) *'Telekinetic Tear:' Ermac lifts the victim into the air with his telekinetic powers. With both hands, he brings them together as the opponent's body is suddenly forced into a fetal-like position before spreading the opponent out and rips them in half. (MK:D) *'Boss Fatality:' Ermac makes three telekinetic slams then he rises up an enemy and two stones. Then he powerfully strikes an enemy with these stones. (MK:SM) *'Mind Over Splatter:' Ermac lifts his opponent in the air and tears off all of their limbs mutilating their body in the process, then he smashes them headfirst into the ground causing their head to collapse. (MK 2011) *'Pest Control:' Ermac shrinks the opponent with his powers. The opponent starts running around in fear, then Ermac stomps on them. (MK 2011) Other FinishersEdit *'Friendship:' Rabbit Transformation: Ermac levitates the opponent, makes them disappear, then makes them reappear as a rabbit. (UMK3, MKT) *'Friendship # 2:' PC-in-the-Box: Ermac winds up a box and a computer erupts out of the box at a dizzied opponent. (MKADV) *'Animality:' Frog With The Mouth: Ermac turns into a frog. It then opens its mouth at the feet of the opponent and then eats him/her alive. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri - Head Slams:' Ermac smashes his own head to the floor until it explodes. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Ermac tries to perform a Mystic Float, but ends up just getting stuck in the air. Then "they" start crying. (MK 2011) TriviaEdit *In UMK3, he shared the Uppercut From Hell Fatality with Human Smoke. *In UMK3, his skin tone was darker than it is now, but if the 2nd player controls him, he has lighter skin. However, in Trilogy, the lighter skin became the default. *In his Deception ending, he is described by Shujinko as being capable of handling Kung Lao, Sonya, Kitana,Jax, and Johnny Cage all by himself (with relative ease). The five combatants were under the control of Onaga at the time and therefore may have been fighting at significantly less than their full potential, allowing Ermac to effortlessly hold off all five of them at one time. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, one Game Over message reads, "Ask Ermac for Help". This is designed as a hint to the player of how to encounter the hidden boss fight with Ermac at the warrior shrine. Some believe this as a reference to MK:D, however this is very unlikely as the games have yet to have any history in exchanging messages from each other, let alone revealing storyline which has not yet to have taken place. Ermac's appearance at the Warrior´s Shrine (a stage in the first Mortal Kombat) in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks can be taken as a sort of inside joke, as he was rumored to be in the first Mortal Kombat game; the hoax that appeared on EGM also hinted that, supposedly, the way to fight him had something to do with the Warrior´s Shrine. Also, he takes the place of the Scorpion statue for who he was originally a palette swap of. *Because he had taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam, it was believed that he was going to be Kenshi's mentor and trainer. This concept was to give him a rather "human" look, but because Ermac is well known to the fans as a ninja, the concept of giving him a human look was dropped (it was also said that his concept made him look too wealthy as well). Also, being Kenshi's mentor didn't make sense since Kenshi is considered to be a skillful and talented warrior himself, so that concept was dropped also. However, Kenshi and Ermac remain as comrades-in-arms. *When knocked off of the Sky Temple stage in Deception, Unchained and Armageddon, Ermac will stop screaming and shout "Suck it!!" before resuming screaming once again as he hits the ground, while many people mistake Ermac for swearing. This could be a reference to D-Generation X, the popular wrestling faction that made the expression famous. The tribute would make some sense, as lime green, one of DX's primary colors, is the same color Ermac's souls emanate, and DX, like the Mortal Kombat series as a whole, was very controversial in its heyday for pushing moral envelopes. Sadly, many fans mistake Ermac for screaming a bad word instead. *Ermac also appears in the intro of Armageddon. Ermac is seen briefly in the beginning when he clotheslinesRain as the Forces of Light first run into the Forces of Darkness. After Sheeva sends Bo' Rai Cho and Apparently Cyrax flying, he and Nightwolf begin to fight Sheeva with a series of punches. Though unsuccessful, Sheeva almost killed them by choking them, until Kenshi stabs Sheeva with his sword. It was after Kenshi's battle with Quan Chi that Ermac appears to recover, and tosses Quan Chi off of the pyramid. He then stomps on Kenshi's ribcage while revealing that he is, in fact, Shang Tsung. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, when most ninjas are doing an combo they will attack with an axe. This is the reason why Ermac´s weapon in MK:D is the Axe. *Ermac and Ashrah, along with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, are the only "good" characters to ever be rivals. *Ermac's name came from the first Mortal Kombat, which had "ERMAC5" on its diagnostics screen; players presumed this dealt with some secret character. The development team decided to turn this rumor into an actual character, who was introduced in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *In his Deception ending, it is thought that Ermac was truly aware of Onaga's scheme and the possible consequences of it. Also, the flooring of the room he, Liu Kang and their allies were in is similar to the flooring of the Chamber of Artifacts arena. *In MK 2011, Ermac's alternate costume is very similar to Noob Saibot´s primary costume. *In MK 2011, Ermac´s "Mind Over Splatter" Fatality only seems to rip Sheeva's top arms off, leaving the other two intact and unharmed. **Also, his "Pest Control" Fatality seems to be based on Jax's MK3 fatality, where he grew in size and stomped on his opponent but it is the opposite, He shrinks the opponent instead of growing larger. *Ermac's ending in MK 2011 appears to be a clever and subtle nod to him being often paired up with Sindel in''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' and Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *Despite not being in the original Mortal Kombat as an actual character, but rather as a glitch, he has a Klassic costume. This could be a tribute to the glitch. *In the final scene of Ermac's MK 2011 ending, he can be seen in a variant of his MK:D outfit while ruling with Sindel. *In MK 2011, it is confirmed that one of the souls in Ermac is King Jerrod. *He is the only male ninja in MK 2011 to have a Klassic Costume without a Klassic Fatality. *When he performs his Pest Control Fatality on Kratos, Kratos will yell at him instead of running around in fear. *Storywise, he is, so far, the second character created by Shao Kahn's will, the first being Mileena and the third being Skarlet. *Ermac is the only character who's battle damage concept on one of his outfits, was supposed to have his eyeball hanging out. *Along with Kano, Sektor, and Cyrax are the only ones who don't have one of their eyeballs stuck to the screen while been preformed on Kenshi's "Scatterbrained". *Along with Cyrax and Sindel, Ermac is the only character who was good during the original timeline, but became evil again in the alternate timeline due to the fact that he is in the control of Shao Kahn much likeSindel is. After Shao Kahn's demise at the hands of Raiden, Ermac is free to choose his own destiny. *IN MK 2011, Ermac is the only character to be fought by the same person twice, in this case, Sub-Zero (OrCyber Sub-Zero when fought the second time). Category:Heroes Category:Wikify Category:Work in progress Category:Images Needed Category:Personality Category:Kult of Personality Wiki Category:Ninjas Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters